1. Field of the Invention
The subject lighted sign fixture having reflective surface is generally directed to a lighting system capable of visually presenting a bright, visually crisp, and contrasting wide angle illumination pattern through a light transmissive portion of a given sign. More specifically, the lighted sign fixture is one whose simple structure permits easy and convenient fabrication while maintaining a quadratic curvature in its reflective surface. The lighted sign for the fixture provides a simple retentive structure for maintaining a flexible reflective member in this manner.
2. Prior Art
Lamp lighting systems are known in the art, as are lighted sign fixtures having reflective surfaces. One such lighting system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,223, issued Apr. 23, 1996 to Applicant. The lighting system disclosed in that Patent is highly effective in providing a substantially constant illumination density for a brightly visible emission of light through a sign member. For ease and economy of manufacture, as well as for optimum reconfigurability and serviceability in the field, there is still a need for a simpler lighting fixture which provides such structural advantages while preserving the brightness of sign illumination.
A proper contour must be preserved for the lamp system's reflective surface if the proper illumination effect is to be generated and consistently maintained. In known lighting systems, the reflective member is formed of a material pre-formed with the required surface contour. Alternatively, the reflective surface is formed by a coating or other laminate applied to a rigid backing having such pre-formed contour. The need to pre-form and/or pre-assemble the reflective surface contour in each of these cases not only burdens manufacturability and cost, but the fixed nature of the structural components impedes the ready maintenance and repair of such lighting fixture.
Hence, there remains a need in the art for a lighting system wherein the arcuate reflective surface contour required for a given application may be conveniently and quickly realized, even without the need for pre-shaping, pre-forming, or pre-assembly of reflective surface components.